Some services perform relatively resource-intensive processing on behalf of a requesting entity, such as a user or a computing device. For example, graphical rendering, encryption, and signal processing are very different types of resource-intensive processing that can be performed by a service. Generally, a requesting entity can submit one or more inputs to a given service and receive one or more outputs from the service. For example, a client device may submit a request to a web service and subsequently receive a response from the web service. As another example, an application may request a local service to perform certain functionality on a given computing device. In most cases, the service will successfully complete and provide the expected response to the requesting entity. However, there may be circumstances where the service fails to provide the expected outputs to the requesting entity.